Toujours Jamais Eternellement
by newmoon3012
Summary: OS Malec - Alec et Magnus sont jeunes mariés et filent le parfait amour. Rien ne semble pouvoir entacher leur bonheur et pourtant ... Que se passerait-il si Alec perdait son parabatai?


**Bonjour, c'est mon premier essai pour un OS sur l'adorable couple Malec. J'ai découvert la série il y a peu (ouais j'ai du retard je sais ^^') mais j'avais lu les livres il y a quelques années, et j'ai adoré en découvrir l'adaptation! J'ai pris le parti de modifier deux trois choses par rapport à la série, je vous laisse découvrir lesquelles. Je travaille déjà sur d'autres textes, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... :)**

* * *

Magnus se retourna dans son sommeil et, ce faisant sa main tomba sur l'espace vide laissé dans les draps par son mari qui avait visiblement déserté le lit. Il se redressa et regarda autours de lui, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil, le jour filtrait déjà au travers des rideaux de la chambre. Il s'étira comme un chat et enfila un short avant de se lever en quête de son amoureux.

Entrant dans la cuisine attiré par une bonne odeur il le trouva des écouteurs sur les oreilles fredonnant doucement et préparant le petit déjeuner. Pour ne rien gâcher le jeune homme était torse nu uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, ce qui laissa à son mari tout le loisir de se délecter à la vue de ce corps désormais sien.

Quelques mois auparavant il avait eu la chance d'épouser Alexander Lightwood ce bel homme qu'il aimait de tout son être et ce malgré les réticences de l'enclave vis à vis de leur union. Et pour cause un mariage entre un chasseur d'ombres et un sorcier était une première et même si la guerre mortelle avait été remportée grâce à l'aide des créatures obscures et que ces dernières siégeaient désormais au conseil, l'enclave restait malgré tout frileuse quant à ce rapprochement. Heureusement pour eux Alec s'était battu bec et ongles pour faire accepter sa relation à son entourage , prouvant à tous à quel point il était épris du sorcier et qu'il leur faudrait composer avec ce couple atypique. Depuis ils filaient le parfait amour, profitant de vacances bien méritées aux quatre coins du monde pour leur lune de miel, apprivoisant la vie à deux dans le grand appartement de Brooklyn du sorcier, ou travaillant main dans la main dans la chasse aux démons. Le cœur de Magnus se gonfla d'émotion à ces souvenirs, il l'aimait de toute son âme son nephilim, et une chose était sûre pour lui désormais il ne pouvait pas de passer le lui!

Émergeant de sa réflexion le sorcier se glissa à pas de félin derrière son mari un sourire espiègle attaché au visage, puis il bondit sur le dos du nephilim pour lui mordre l'oreille, enroulant ses jambes autours du bassin du jeune homme et ses mains parcourant avidement le torse musclé de son mari. Un hoquet de surprise accueilli l'attaque , rapidement suivi par un rire cristallin.

— Bonjour mon chat! tu as bien dormi?

— Bien jusqu'à ce que le grand vide à mes côtés me réveille, répondit le sorcier en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou de son époux.

— Je ne parvenais plus à dormir alors j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais que je te prépare le petit déjeuner, dit Alec en faisant pivoter le corps de son mari afin de lui faire face.

Magnus en profita pour embrasser fougueusement le jeune homme, les mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Ce dernier serra plus étroitement le corps du sorcier contre lui, lui rendant son baiser avec la même intensité.

— Alexander oublions le petit déjeuner veux-tu j'ai bien mieux en tête là tout de suite, ronronna Magnus avec un sourire provoquant, ses iris de chat étincelant de désir pour le chasseur d'ombres.

Sentant son corps s'enflammer à cette déclaration, le chasseur d'ombres fondit sur les lèvres du sorcier pour un baiser passionné, une main dans ses cheveux, et emporta son mari dans la chambre pour satisfaire leur besoin commun.

* * *

Leur bulle de bonheur éclata lorsque le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner. Jetant un œil à l'appareil il lut le nom de sa sœur Isabelle et décrocha aussitôt, qu'Izzy l'appelle lors de son jour de repos ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : des ennuis.

— Oui Izzy? Qu'y a t'il? demanda le jeune homme sous le regard interrogateur de Magnus.

— Magnus est avec toi? fit la voix anxieuse de sa sœur.

Posant le téléphone sur le lit, il enclencha le haut-parleur afin que son mari puisse participer à la conversation.

— Je suis là Izzy qu'y a t'il? demanda Magnus faisant écho aux paroles d'Alec.

— Des ennuis, Clary et Jace étaient en patrouille cette nuit, ils viennent de nous contacter pour nous signaler quelque chose d'étrange dans Central Park. Ils sont tombés sur un groupe de démons autours d'une rune démoniaque, ils sont visiblement sur le point d'invoquer un démon bien plus puissant. Magnus on aura besoin de toi pour mettre cette rune hors d'état de nuire.

le sorcier et le chasseur d'ombres se regardèrent sombrement.

— D'accord Izzy, dis leur de rester en retrait pour le moment, on arrive! répondit Alec avant de raccrocher.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et tout deux furent habillés instantanément. Alec sortit de la chambre , Magnus sur ses talons , attrapa son arc et son carquois qu'il sangla dans son dos et se tourna vers le sorcier qui venait d'ouvrir un portail. Nouant leurs doigts ils s'engouffrèrent dans le vortex.

* * *

Émergeant du portail accompagné d'isabelle, le couple aperçut rapidement Clary et Jace accroupis derrière un buisson. Ils s'approchèrent et jetant un œil au groupe de démons Alec demanda :

— Ça a bougé depuis votre appel?

— Oui on dirait qu'ils se sont mis a invoquer le démon , mais rien de plus hormis ça, répondit Jace.

— On n'a pas une minute à perdre dans ce cas il faut les empêcher d'arriver au bout de l'invocation ! dit Alec qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Dégainant leurs armes les chasseurs d'ombres de préparèrent au combat. Le sorcier invoqua sa magie et laissant libre court à celle-ci ses yeux de chat firent a nouveau leur apparition. Ils se répartirent autours du groupe de démons qui scandait maintenant une formule d'invocation d'une voix gutturale. Sur un signe de Jace ils se jetèrent tous dans la bataille mais n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre leurs cibles qu'une explosion retentissait au centre du pentacle tracé au sol, les jetant au sol. Une créature fit son apparition au milieu du brouillard noir qui avait envahi l'atmosphère.

Alec se releva, sonné par le souffle de l'explosion et observa le démon qui était apparu dans la clairière. Le démon mesurait plus de deux mètres, avait une forme humanoïde , son corps longiligne , presque féminin, était couvert d'écailles cramoisies. Ses membres se terminaient par de longues griffes acérées, une queue tout aussi menaçante se balançait dans son dos et des épines hérissaient sa colonne vertébrale. Pour finir le visage du démon avait de petit yeux d'un noir d'onyx, et sa tête arborait de grandes cornes recourbées. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver une certaine beauté à la créature, une beauté terrifiante. Observant la scène autours de lui il constata que ses compagnons n'étaient pas blessés bien qu'aussi terrifiés que lui par le démon sous leurs yeux. Puis émergeant du brouillard à leur tour les premiers démons se jetèrent sur eux.

Il entendit siffler les lames séraphiques de Jace et Clary et claquer le fouet d'Isabelle. il ne distinguait pas Magnus situé en face de lui avant l'apparition du démon supérieur, mais pouvait sentir son aura émanant de la rune d'union tracée sur son cœur et sa main gauche, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. A son tout il dégaina son arc et encocha une flèche et puisant dans le lien particulier l'unissant à son mari, il la chargea de magie, et décocha le carreau qui atteignit le premier démon à sa portée en plein cœur, celui-ci eut le temps de pousser une longue plainte avant de disparaitre.

Magnus de son côté était aux prises avec plusieurs démons à la foi, l'air autours de lui se chargea d'électricité bleue qu'il abattit sur eux, mais peine perdue les démons semblaient apparaitre en flot continu sous ses yeux. Posant sa main au sol il créa une profonde crevasse sous les pattes des créatures qui tombèrent dans de grands cris, cependant ce faisant le sorcier ne vit pas l'un des démons se glisser derrière lui et se jeter sur son dos en cherchant à le mordre dans le cou. Il poussa un cri en se relevant et chercha à déloger son assaillant, mais ne pût utiliser sa magie, le démon ne se trouvant pas dans son champ de vision. Un claquement retentit à ses oreilles et le poids du démon sur son dos s'allégea tout à coup. Relevant la tête il vit Isabelle courir vers lui.

— Il faut refermer ce pentacle et bannir ce démon au plus vite Magnus!

— Oui je crois que la partie a assez duré! répondit le sorcier en remobilisant sa magie vers le pentacle. Vas aider les autres je m'occupe de ... il s'interrompit en entendant un hurlement déchirant.

Levant les yeux vers Isabelle il vit qu'elle était aussi terrifiée que lui, en effet ils avaient reconnu la voix de son mari couplé à celle de Clary. Plus encore, le sorcier ressentait la douleur de son mari au plus profond de son cœur, la rune d'union pulsait sur sa poitrine, il savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Le brouillard se dissipant ils découvrirent la raison de ces hurlements. Clary mal en point au sol hurlait se tenant le visage inondé de larmes. Alec était recroquevillé au sol la tête dans les mains et hurlait de douleur. Au dessus d'eux le démon supérieur tenait dans ses griffes le corps de Jace, le jeune homme avait les yeux ouverts mais ne bougeait plus, son arme le transperçait de part en part au niveau du cœur. Comprenant que le jeune homme était mort Isabelle cria à son tour. Le démon se tourna vers elle en l'entendant et jeta le corps de son frère adoptif au loin avec un rire et s'avança vers elle. Se reprenant la jeune femme fit claquer son fouet dans une main et dégaina un poignard séraphique dans l'autre, puis d'un mouvement habile du poignet , enroula le fouet autours des jambes du démon l'immobilisant. Des éclairs de magie bleue vinrent frapper le démon le faisant tomber au sol. Isabelle se jeta sur le démon et planta son arme séraphique dans le cœur de celui-ci, lui décrochant un long cri de douleur. Puis le démon disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir, la rune démoniaque quant à elle rougeoya avant de s'effacer à son tour laissant la clairière dans un calme terrifiant.

La douleur dans le cœur d'Alec s'était tue mais il ressentait désormais un vide en lui ainsi qu'un profond désespoir, sa rune parabatai avait disparu sous ses yeux alors que Jace se faisait empaler par le démon. Son frère, son ami, son compagnon d'armes, son parabatai s'en était allé le laissant orphelin dans ce monde de tourment. La douleur de la perte le prit aux tripes et il ne put qu'hurler son désespoir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que des mains l'attrapent par les épaules. Levant les yeux , les joues inondées de larmes brûlantes il aperçut le regard de son mari. il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, puis sentant une vague de souffrance l'assaillir il cria à nouveau sa détresse.

Sentant la puissance de la douleur du jeune homme dans ses tripes, le sorcier s'efforça de cloisonner ses sensations et serra son mari contre son cœur le plus fort qu'il pût. Il se sentait totalement démuni face à la douleur de son amour qui ne cessait de hurler de souffrance face à la perte de son parabatai. Comment pourrait-il le relever de ça? Le lien parabatai unissait deux âmes, si l'un mourrait l'autre perdait une part de lui avec.

_«Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir_

_ni de me retourner loin de toi_

_car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai_

_et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai._

_Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton dieu sera le mien._

_Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré._

_Que l'ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur._

_Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi.»_

Fermant les yeux Magnus claqua des doigts pour plonger son mari dans un sommeil profond sans rêve, espérant lui épargner quelques heures de douleur. Puis il l'allongea sur l'herbe et se leva, à quelques mètres de là Isabelle et Clary s'étreignaient l'une l'autre au dessus du cadavre de Jace, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Claquant à nouveau des doigts il fit disparaitre l'épée de la poitrine du chasseur d'ombres, puis se baissant vers les filles il leur murmura:

— On ne peut pas rester ici il faut prendre soin de lui, rentrez à l'institut demander de l'aide.

A ces mots il ouvrit un portail pour elles. Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent puis main dans la main elles franchirent le vortex. Il s'assura que les chasseurs d'ombres de l'institut viennent prendre soin du corps de Jace avant de se tourner vers Alec et, le prenant dans ses bras franchit un nouveau portail en direction de leur appartement. Là il alla allonger son amour sur le lit, tira les draps sur lui et quitta la chambre sans bruit, laissant la porte entre-baillée pour l'entendre au cas où il se réveillerait.

Retournant dans le séjour Magnus se servit un verre avant de s'écrouler dans le canapé, soudain épuisé. Le réveil imminent d'Alec le tourmentait, ne sachant comment le jeune homme réagirait au reflux de sa douleur. Comment aider un chasseur d'ombres qui vient de perdre son parabatai? Serait-il jamais consolé de cette perte? Lui, Magnus Bane grand sorcier de Brooklyn parviendrait-il à aider son mari dans cette terrible épreuve? Pourrait-il combler ne serai-ce qu'une partie de ce vide laissé par Jace ? Tant de questions eurent raison de son self-control , et il fondit en larmes de désespoir, le visage enfoui dans les mains.

Quelques heure plus tard une fois ses larmes taries et une demi bouteille de bourbon vidée, il retourna sans bruit dans la chambre et se glissa délicatement aux côtés de son mari toujours endormi, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de le réveiller. Alec se retourna dans son sommeil et son bras vint enlacer étroitement le sorcier le tirant contre lui et murmura:

— Reste avec moi...

Le cœur empli de tristesse Magnus lui rendit son étreinte et chuchota:

— Toujours.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement éprouvants, Alec s'était renfermé sur lui même, parlant très peu, refusant de voir quiconque hormis son mari, ne mangeant presque rien, et restant la plus part du temps dans la chambre, enroulé dans les draps fixant le vide ou pleurant doucement. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en criant le nom de Jace, couvert de sueur, dans ces moments là Magnus répondait toujours présent pour calmer les angoisses de son mari le berçant doucement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le chemin du sommeil.

Malgré tous ses efforts Magnus ne savait quoi faire pour aider davantage le jeune homme, n'osant le brusquer ou lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant il le faudrait bien car les obsèques de Jace étaient annoncées pour le lendemain... Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu voir le corps de son parabatai, comme si cela lui laissait un espoir que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, et le sorcier craignait que le choc ne terrasse irrémédiablement Alec lors de l'enterrement.

Sortant de la chambre où il venait de passer plusieurs heures en silence à apaiser le chasseur d'ombres par moult câlins, caresses et baisers, Magnus sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa belle sœur en s'isolant sur le balcon où le jour commençait à décliner. Elle décrocha au bout de quelques tonalités :

— Magnus? Comment va t'il?

— Comme d'habitude, il se renferme sur lui et nie la réalité... répondit le sorcier d'une voix brisée. Izzy je ne sais comment l'aider j'ai peur de le perdre, de ne jamais pouvoir combler ce manque.

— Magnus, tu ne pourras malheureusement jamais combler complètement ce manque, perdre un parabatai est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un chasseur d'ombres, chuchota isabelle , mais je te promets une chose : mon frère est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, il se relèvera de tout ça, mais pour y parvenir il a besoin de toi, sois présent pour lui, apportes-lui ton soutien inconditionnel, et ton amour, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

— Pourquoi ne puis-je claquer des doigts et simplement faire disparaitre sa douleur? D'habitude un peu de magie résout tout mes problèmes...

Un léger rire lui répondit, puis Isabelle répondit:

— Pas cette fois beau-frère, la magie ne peut réparer les douleurs du cœur. La situation est désespérément humaine, il faut y répondre de façon humaine.

— Malgré mes nombreuses années de vie, j'ai bien peur d'être peu compétent...

— Tu aimes Alec, laisses toi guider par ça.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un sourire, la jeune femme avait raison, comme toujours.

— Merci Izzy.

— Je t'en prie, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Magnus raccrocha à son tour, fit volte face pour retourner auprès de son mari, et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec lui. Alec se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé au chambranle et le regardait. Le sorcier décela une lueur étrange dans ce regard azur qui l'avait séduit quelques années auparavant. Sans crier gare le jeune homme enjamba les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et vint prendre délicatement Magnus dans ses bras les yeux perdus dans ses prunelles mordorés, puis l'embrassa profondément, désespérément, se raccrochant à ce baiser comme à une bouée. Troublé par cet échange le sorcier s'écarta quelque peu et murmura:

— Alexander, je...

— J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Izzy. J'ai été affreusement égoïste, j'en ai oublié la chose la plus importante dans ma vie : toi. dit le jeune homme d'une voix vibrant d'une énergie nouvelle.

L'ombre d'une sourire passa sur les lèvres de Magnus, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour le chasseur d'ombres.

— Mon ange tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, alors que tu vis probablement les moments les plus durs de ta vie, tu trouves encore le temps de t'inquiéter pour la pauvre âme tourmentée que je suis, tu es une perle rare.

— Je ne peux continuer à me lamenter sur mon sort, ma famille a besoin de moi. Par l'ange! Clary! Elle doit être dévastée et Izzy ... je les ai abandonnées! Sans parler de toi qui me veilles depuis des jours sans dormir, murmura le jeune homme en effleurant les cernes de son mari.

— Alexander calme toi, Clary et Izzy font face, elles prennent soin d'une de l'autre, je m'en suis assuré, quant à moi j'ai de la réserve ne t'en fais pas. Ce qui me préoccupe pour l'instant c'est toi, il faut te rendre apparence humaine avant demain.

Alec pâlit à l'évocation des obsèques mais levant la tête il s'aperçut dans le reflet de la vitre. Ses cheveux en bataille tombait sur son front ,son visage était plus pâle que d'accoutumée, des cernes ombraient ses yeux encore bouffis d'avoir tant pleuré, ses joues s'étaient creusées, et une barbe de quelques jours les recouvrait. Les os saillaient dans son dos nu, et l'on apercevait ces côtes sur son flanc, il avait visiblement perdu du poids.

Le sorcier voyant le trouble dans les yeux azur de son mari, prit son visage en coupe dans ses main le forçant à reporter son regard vers lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pâles du chasseur d'ombres.

— Commences par une douche pendant que je te prépare un bon repas.

— Non viens avec moi, je ne veux pas être seul, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix faible se sentant soudainement très vulnérable.

— D'accord mon ange, je ne te quitte pas, répondit le sorcier en serrant doucement son mari contre lui. Jamais.

Le sorcier passa dans la salle de bain le jeune homme sur ses talons, fit couler l'eau de la douche et entreprit de le déshabiller déposant par moment de doux baisers sur son corps. Il se déshabilla à son tour et entraîna le chasseur d'ombres avec lui sous le jet d'eau désormais délicieusement chaud. Se retournant vers Alec il eut le temps d'apercevoir un regard bleu brûlant se poser sur lui avant de se retrouver plaqué contre les carreaux de la douche un corps chaud se pressant contre lui, des mains puissantes épinglant ses mains au mur, et des lèvres se perdant dans un baiser chargé de désir. Il ressentait le besoin brûlant du nephilim qui menaçait de le submerger à son tour, et il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser emporter par ce tsunami de sensations qui l'avait tant de foi balayé par le passé lorsque leurs âmes s'alignaient en parfaite symbiose, seulement dans l'instant, Magnus jugeait plus sage de calmer le jeu. Parvenant à s'écarter quelque peu le sorcier balbutia:

— Alec je ne sais pas si...

— S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin, répondit le jeune homme tout contre son oreille.

Le souffle du jeune homme dans sa nuque, ses mains sur lui, et la rune d'union pulsant presque douloureusement sur sa poitrine eurent raison de la retenue du sorcier qui se laissa emporter par le puissant désir qui l'assaillait.

* * *

Émergeant de la douche dans un nuage de vapeur parfumée au santal, Magnus attrapa une serviette et enroula son mari dedans, l'assis sur un tabouret devant le miroir puis entrepris de le raser. Alec ferma les yeux appréciant les attentions de son mari et se laissa aller contre son torse lorsqu'il empoigna le rasoir et le fit glisser doucement contre sa gorge.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir? demanda tout à coup le chasseur d'ombres rouvrant les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude flottant dans ses iris bleues.

Le sorcier suspendit son geste, surpris et demanda:

— A quel sujet?

— Je me suis enfermé sur moi même en refusant de voir qui que ce soit, je n'ai pas été présent pour ma sœur ni pour Clary pourtant elles doivent souffrir tout autant que moi... dit Alec en rouvrant les yeux les dardant sur le regard mordoré au dessus de lui. Je suis un égoïste je dois être là pour les miens ... Pour toi, par l'ange! Tu es mon mari je ne peux t'infliger ça, je...

Sa voix se brisa alors que les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Le sorcier vint aussitôt se lover sur les genoux du jeune homme, prenant son visage en coupe et séchant ses larmes des pouces.

— Alexander cesses de te flageller, tu n'as rien d'un égoïste, preuve en est qu'au lieu d'être effondré comme on s'attendrait à te trouver, tu es là à te soucier des autres. Personne ne peut te reprocher ton comportement, au contraire, la majorité de ta famille se compose de chasseurs d'ombres qui savent a quel point il est dur de perdre son parabatai. Et le premier qui s'avise de te reprocher quoi que ce soit aura affaire à moi! termina le sorcier avec un sourire.

Le chasseur d'ombres leva les yeux vers son époux reconnaissant de ces paroles apaisantes, et posa sa main sur celle de Magnus, appuyant sa joue contre ses doigts, dans un remerciement silencieux.

Le sorcier serait là pour lui à jamais et de façon inconditionnelle, il se l'était entendu dire tant de fois, mais à cet instant, cette vérité percuta le chasseur d'ombre en plein cœur, l'emplissant d'une chaleur réconfortante. Enfin, après avoir traversé ce qui lui avait parut une éternité de tourments après la mort de Jace, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait faire face et se relever. Magnus était son ancre dans les ténèbres qui avaient menacé de le submerger, la lumière qui lui redonnait foi en la vie, son amour lui donnait le carburant pour se battre contre la douleur, la tête haute.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Alec émergea doucement d'un sommeil paisible, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Magnus, la main reposant sur son ventre lisse dépourvu de nombril qui se soulevait délicatement au rythme de la respiration paisible de son mari toujours profondément endormi. Le jeune homme se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller le sorcier et se glissa sans bruit hors de la chambre.

Il alla dans la cuisine faire couler le café avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en quête d'une douche brûlante, après quoi il entra dans la pièce attenante à la chambre qui faisait office de dressing pour s'habiller. Une fois prêt, paré de son costume blanc de deuil, il retourna dans la chambre et s'assit près du sorcier, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur. Ouvrant un œil , Magnus sourit à son époux.

— Bonjour mon ange.

— Bonjour mon chat, répondit Alec en lui rendant son sourire, désolé de te réveiller, mais on doit partir dans une heure...

Le sorcier se redressa pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Alec.

— Je file sous la douche, tu veux bien préparer un peu de café?

— C'est déjà fait, sourit le chasseur d'ombres.

— Mon Dieu j'ai vraiment épousé l'homme parfait! s'extasia Magnus, les yeux pleins d'amour.

Une heure plus tard ils franchissaient un portail en direction de l'institut. Ils retrouvèrent leur famille accompagnés de Simon et de Luke tous parés de blanc, couleur consacrée au deuil dans la culture des chasseurs d'ombres. Alec alla prendre Izzy et Clary dans ses bras leur murmurant quelques paroles d'excuses. Un frère silencieux en robe blanche brodée de runes de deuil fit son entrée leur annonçant:

— Il est l'heure.

Ils suivirent le frère dans la salle attenante dans la-quelle attendaient déjà les chasseurs d'ombres de l'institut. Parmi eux Magnus aperçut les siens: Maïa, Raphaël, Meliorn et Catarina. au centre de la salle, le corps de Jace reposait sur une table de pierre, recouvert d'un long tissus blanc sur lequel était tracé une rune de deuil, des pétales de rose étaient éparpillés sur le tissus ressortant sur l'étoffe blanche comme des gouttes de sang. Le frère alla se poster derrière le corps au niveau de sa tête et sa voix résonna dans la tête de chaque personne présente comme il appelait:

— Ceux qui restent prendront leur place à côté de celui qui est tombé. Ceux qui restent diront le nom de celui qui est tombé.

A ces mots Clary et Isabelle s'avancèrent, Alec regarda Magnus qui lui serra doucement la main avec un léger sourire pour l'encourager. Ses prunelles mordorées semblaient dire : «je suis avec toi». Le nephilim inspira profondément pour chasser son angoisse, releva le menton et suivit les jeunes femmes. Arrivé auprès d'elles il passa ses bras autours de leurs épaules pour les soutenir, son regard s'égara sur le corps de son parabatai à ses côtés sentant une vague de douleur le traverser, mais il ne flancha pas et levant les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de son mari, il entendit isabelle prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante:

— Jace Herondale.

La foule lui répondit d'une même voix:

— Pulvis et umbra sumus. Ave atque vale.(*)

Clary leva à son tour les yeux, les joues inondées de larmes et dit:

— Jace Morgenstern.

— Pulvis et umbra sumus. Ave atque vale.

Chaque mot fut une lame se plantant dans le cœur d'Alec. ne quittant pas son mari des yeux il resserra son étreinte sur les jeunes femmes et dit d'une voix forte:

— Jace Lightwood.

— Pulvis et umbra sumus. Ave atque vale.

Herondale, Morgenstern, Lightwood, trois noms qui faisaient l'identité de Jace, à la demande d'Alec les frères silencieux avaient consenti à ce que ces patronymes soient déclamés lors des funérailles de son parabatai. Le nephilim muet apposa sa stèle sur le front du défunt, libérant son âme qui s'éleva dans les airs le faisant miroiter de reflets dorés. Isabelle et Clary enfouirent leur visage dans les épaules d'Alec, qui referma des bras protecteurs sur elles, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Magnus et Alec restèrent quelques heures avec leur famille après les obsèques, le chasseur d'ombres avait besoin de partager son chagrin avec eux, mais également d'être présent pour eux. Voyant Clary s'isoler, le jeune homme lâcha la main de Magnus non sans lui avoir signifié par une douce pression des doigts son départ, et s'approcha de la rousse.

— Comment vas-tu Clary?

Relevant brusquement la tête, la jeune femme essuya prestement ses larmes tentant vainement de les dissimuler à Alec.

— Ça va, couina t'elle d'une voix chevrotante.

— Pas à moi, je vois bien que c'est tout autant difficile pour toi que pour moi, tu as le droit de flancher. Je suis là pour toi, Clary tu es ma famille tout autant que Jace, Isabelle ou Magnus, saches le. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte si tu as besoin de parler ou de réconfort, dit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le sorcier observait l'échange de loin, le regard plein de tendresse, décidément son mari était un protecteur en puissance, toujours là pour les autres, s'oubliant complètement au passage. Il s'avança doucement du duo sous le regard d'Alec.

— Courage mon biscuit, tu surmonteras cette épreuve, dit le sorcier en caressant doucement la chevelure de feu de la jeune femme.

— Merci Magnus, merci à vous deux, vous êtes des amours, répondit-elle en s'écartant d'Alec pour prendre le sorcier dans ses bras à son tour.

Il sourit en lui rendant son étreinte, puis levant les yeux vers son mari il aperçut une ombre de tristesse voiler son regard signe que sa carapace de courage commençait à se fissurer. S'écartant de Clary, il murmura:

— On devrait rentrer mon ange, il se fait tard, et je crois que tout le monde mérite une bonne nuit de sommeil après cette dure journée.

Acquiesçant, Alec s'éloigna en compagnie de Magnus et Clary pour aller prendre congé de sa famille.

(*) Parce que nous ne sommes qu'ombres et poussière. Honneur et adieu.

* * *

Une fois rentrés, les deux hommes se changèrent avant de s'installer dans un grand bain de soleil sur la terrasse avec un verre. Alec restait silencieux s'absorbant dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé, un voile de tristesse troublant ses prunelles bleues. Le sorcier vint se lover contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

— Je me souviens le jour où j'ai rencontré Jace, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de lire et ma mère est entré avec un petit blond qui semblait perdu. « Voici Jace, ses parents sont morts, c'est à nous de prendre soin de lui maintenant, tu veux bien veiller sur lui? » Avait demandé ma mère, et en voyant le regard de ce garçon j'ai immédiatement su que c'était ce que je voulais. On a très vite été extrêmement proches, on s'entrainait tout le temps à deux, oubliant parfois Izzy. Après ça quand il m'a proposé d'être son parabatai, je n'ai eu aucun doute, je savais que je ne pouvais partager ce lien avec personne d'autre, c'était l'évidence même. Cette connexion nous a rendu plus forts, on savait que l'on pouvait compter sur l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Certes ça n'a pas été simple à l'arrivée de la sexualité, Jace sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait quand il était ado, et il m'arrivait parfois de maudire cette rune, et Jace avec. J'ai cru le perdre une première fois quand Valentin l'a tué, mais grâce à Clary , l'ange nous l'a rendu. Alors je n'avais qu'effleuré la douleur de cette perte, de ce vide qui m'appelle à lui et menace de m'engloutir à chaque pas. Je ne sais pas encore si je parviendrais à surmonter tout ça, il est probablement encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais en revanche je suis sûr d'une chose: je t'aime Magnus Lightwood Bane, et pour toi, je n'abandonnerais jamais. Je te le dois, tu es la lumière de ma vie, le ciel étoilé de mes nuits, grâce à toi je me sens capable d'avancer.

Le sorcier avait retenu son souffle tout du long, enfin Alec se confiait à cœur ouvert, enfin il extériorisait ses doutes, Magnus ne l'avais entendu parler ainsi qu'en de rares occasions, et sa déclaration le prit aux tripes. Il savait que des heures sombres attendaient le jeune homme, mais il se sentait prêt à l'aider dans son combat car il l'aimait profondément, passionnément et de façon inconditionnelle. Se redressant sur un coude, il plongea son regard dans celui de son mari.

— Je t'aime Alexander, je serais toujours là pour t'épauler peu importe les tourments que nous pourrons traverser, murmura le sorcier en posant la main sur son cœur.

— Tu me le jures? demanda le chasseur d'ombres, pour toujours?

Magnus sourit chaleureusement, se pencha vers Alec, et les lèvres contre son oreille, il murmura:

— Éternellement.


End file.
